fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Friends
|prodcode = 49A |episode = 17 |wish = Cosmo and Wanda to be real neighbors |story = Dave Thomas |director = Sarah Frost |writer = Scott Fellows Jack Thomas |storyboard = Heather Martinez Shawn Murray Dave Thomas |art direction = George Goodchild |music direction = Guy Moon |season = 4 |airdate=(Australia) October 3, 2003 (US) November 27, 2004 (produced in 2003) |headgag = Vicky disappears |previous = Emotion Commotion! |next = Just the Two of Us! |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-5/id542702247 |dvd = Season 4}} Fairy Friends & Neighbors! is the tenth episode of Season 4. Plot The adult neighbors of Mr. and Mrs. Turner avoid them, because of bad experiences in the past. Instead, his parents take Timmy with them, when they go to boring places. Timmy would like his parents attention, but they bring him to the boring adult places (i.e. opera). He wishes that they had new friends. Cosmo and Wanda transform to appear human, and go with his parents. However, his parents NOW go to the fun places...and Timmy wants to go with them, but they forbid that and leave him to be tortured by Vicky Synopsis The adult neighbors of Timmy's parents avoid them, so they take Timmy with them instead. One problem is the difficult game that ends up with them painfully twisted up, so timmy does not want to play it. Also it is gross for Timmy to eat "fancy" snails even if they're still alive and can't swallow them with his neck brace. They take him to the opera that's so boring that Timmy almost ends up dead. Timmy decides the best thing to do is to wish that Cosmo and Wanda were their adult friends. They play the newlywed couple that had just moved in the house mysteriously levitating above the Turner's house. The four hit it off instantly. They spent time doing things that Timmy actually wishes his parents let him do (but wouldn't as they had a lot of boring things to do first), these include going to the moon, drag car racing, etc while Timmy stays home getting tortured by Vicky. When Mr. and Mrs. Turner arrive back home, they see Timmy was crying and believe that it is because they are not spending time with him (Timmy is actually crying because he was being forced to peel onions by Vicky). Timmy's parents decide they have to break up with Cosmo and Wanda. They invite Cosmo and Wanda to eat at a restaurant. While there, they try to make Cosmo and Wanda hate them by any means: i.e. calling Wanda fat and also throwing flaming barbecue at Cosmo. The fairies incognito hide under the table, and read Da Rules book to see if there is a "revealing magic by torching your godchild's parents" rule. The long wait causes Mr. and Mrs. Turner to believe the two had died. At Timmy's house Timmy is shown throwing a party with his classmates and some criminals, monster truck drivers, Vikings, and the military. This happens when Vicky has a bet with Timmy; whoever pins the teeth on Chip Skylark wins twenty five bucks and Timmy gave her an MP3 player with blasting high music so she does not hear anything otherwise. Eventually Timmy's parents arrive and blame Timmy, but then they see their neighbors at the party too as Timmy had convinced them to come. He then blames Vicky for the party and Mr. Turner kicks her out of the house. Next morning they apologize to Cosmo and Wanda for hurting them and Cosmo and Wanda respond by telling them they must leave. They fall from their house above Timmy's house and they have a party because Timmy didn't invite them to the previous party. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Carlos Alazraqui as Dinkleberg *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Mrs. Chamberlan *Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat *Dee Bradley Baker as Waiter *Phil LaMarr as Mr. Pfeiffer External links *Fairy Friends and Neighbors transcript at Scribd * * de:Zauberhafte Nachbarn Category:Episodes Category:Season 4